


Sucker Love

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Crushes, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Infatuation, Karaoke, Kissing, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Lust, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Crush, Romantic Gestures, Singing, Tony Being Tony, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you know a flirtatious billionaire, it doesn't mean you'll ever have the chance to be with him. Loki knows the truth of this very well, he's certainly told it to himself enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Love

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Look at this, another one of the 30 AU's! I'm slowly but surely chipping away at them, heh.
> 
>  **This one was for the prompt:** _“i’m at a karaoke bar and i’m sober enough to realize that your voice singing my absolute favorite song is the most beautiful thing i’ve ever heard, and you caught me staring and winked at me oh shit”_
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

Loki was confident, he had to be in his job. 

He was a damn good lawyer and could spin a web of words that always caught and drew in his prey, and it was that pride in himself and his successes that spilled over into his personal life.

It had, for a lot of his life, made friends difficult to come by. When Natasha Romanov had taken employment in the firm Loki worked for, he hadn’t expected anything other than a new face to see around the office. Natasha, however, had quickly stood out. She was beautiful and _brilliant_ and from the moment she arrived she used her femininity and natural beauty to look like she’d won the job rather than earned it.

Loki had always been taught to respect women and his job meant being able to _read_ people. He’d given her the benefit of the doubt on their first meeting and because of that he'd been the _only one_ to escape her wrath when she’d proven just how talented and _lethal_ she was.

They became friends, to his shock, and when she left the firm a year later, she dragged Loki along with her. It was nice, actually. She also forced him to meet her outside of work; she even introduced him to her partner Clint Barton and her close-knit group of friends.

In response, when his idiot brother and extended family travelled to New York to visit him he... allowed her to meet them. She adored Frigga within minutes and didn’t flinch under Odin’s steely stare. Thor was thrilled to know he had _friends now_ and somehow managed to be invited to a get-together happening a few days later. He _wormed his way_ back into Loki’s life and Loki was still kicking himself for it.

He'd despised that encroachment on his space and had let it fester inside himself for weeks until... well, until he’d met Anthony.

Loki’s career had made him no stranger to the rich, famous, influential and talented. He’d just simple never expected to meet the man who made up all four of those parts while still being arrogantly charming.

It turned out that Natasha was friends with Anthony’s CEO and through Pepper Potts; she had gotten to know Anthony. They were _friends_ now and Anthony came to all the get-togethers that he could manage. He knew all her friends and some of _his_ had become _hers_.

It had been just Loki’s luck, that the first thing to happen between them was an argument. In his defence, Anthony hadn’t been paying attention and had tripped and spilled alcohol on him. They’d ended up arguing all the way into Steve Rogers’ house to get him a new shirt.

When they’d discovered some of Bucky Barnes’ clothes in Steve’s bedroom, their fighting had been derailed as Anthony had crowed, _no fucking way_ and Loki had smirked. Being the mischief makers they both were, Loki had _innocently_ come back to the party wearing Bucky’s shirt while Anthony complimented Steve on his upgrading fashion sense.

It was from that point on that, while they weren’t friends in their own right, whenever they met at an event, some manner of mischief and a long, winding conversation between them was going to occur. It was nice, Loki even grew to look _forward_ to it, look forward to _Anthony_.

It was when he saw the other’s face on a magazine at a newsstand and his heart _flipped_ that he realised he was in trouble.

A crush on a billionaire who only knew him through Natasha? A man who only socialised with him when they were invited to a get together organised _by_ Natasha? Oh, he knew futility when he saw it.

Confidence, he might have, but even Loki knew better than to flirt with a man whom he had very little chance with.

So, he did nothing. He maintained the status quo of their relationship while feeling a thrilled spike every time he saw Anthony had attended. He was _also_ pleased to note that Anthony always came alone. It didn’t matter if he’d been seen with his arm around a model the night before, or was theorised to be dating some singer or rock star. He never brought anyone with him.

Clint had told him once, his smile saying all the things he wasn’t commenting on but _knew_ Loki felt. “Tony won’t bring anyone here unless he’s serious. His friends are special to him, no matter what you see in the papers, you don’t have to worry about it if he hasn’t brought someone here.”

Loki had scoffed at the other man, but his fingers had felt slippery on his glass. “Why on Earth would I care who Anthony has with him?”

Clint had shrugged but hadn’t replied, he’d also never said anything further about it. The conversation could have never happened for all that it was never brought up again. 

A year had passed from that first day and spilled drink with nothing but light and amusing conversation passing between himself and Anthony. It was exciting, it was _fun_. So when Loki finally won the case he’d spent _three months_ killing himself over while avoiding socialising so that he could focus - well, he was in _need_ of some unwinding. The firm had thrown a nice, sedate celebration but it was Natasha’s promise that made the victory worthwhile. 

“Don’t get drunk,” she’d told him. “We’ve made plans for a better party tomorrow night. You’re the guest of honour, so you’d better come.”

Loki had grinned and agreed, all while silently hoping Clint would make certain to invite Anthony. If he was going to enjoy his success, he should at least be able to look at something handsome while he did it.

He’d joined them at their apartment the following evening before they'd taken a taxi to the venue. He’d been more than a little dubious at the sight of the place, but when they were let inside he discovered the bar had been bought out and all their friends and his _brother_ were there and giving him a cheer.

Loki had walked around the room a little mystified, surprised to discover he had more friends then he'd realised. Surprised to register, _Natasha’s friends_ had somehow become _his friends_. He wasn’t the only one shocked; Thor had congratulated him not only on the case but on all the people who cared about him. Thor had always weighed his own successes in the amount of friends and adoration he accumulated, and it was that, more than the victory, that was likely pleasing his brother.

He’d made the rounds, greeting everyone and been given a drink while quickly registered they were in a _karaoke bar_. He _also_ noticed someone important was missing and he allowed a small amount of disappointment at finding that the man he’d been hoping for wasn’t there.

Loki didn’t know why he’d expected otherwise; Anthony Stark was a busy man. Why would he show up at lawyer’s victory party? He’d shaken his melancholy off fairly quickly though. He'd had no choice. He focused on taking in the _great_ amusement of watching his drunker friend’s turn on the karaoke machine. Platters of food were soon brought into the room by the wait staff and there was a hilarious ten minute argument on stage between Sam and Clint over how best to sing ‘ _New York State of Mind_ ’ that ended in an impressive and comedic duet.

They’d been there for perhaps an hour when he found Natasha and brought her another vodka cocktail. She’d raised her eyebrows and he’d elaborated, “The pleasure of giving us this evening deserves a drink, at the very least.”

Her eyes cleared and she'd taken the drink with an unrepentant smirk. “Oh, this was not _my_ doing.”

 _That_ surprised him. “Who did?” Loki couldn’t imagine anyone else taking the time and spending the _money_ needed to set up such an event. Natasha however, wasn’t talking. She simply moved the straw in her drink and took a sip of the bright pink concoction. “Natasha,” Loki repeated, “Who did?”

“That would be me,” the voice he’d given up expecting and _certainly_ didn’t think was involved answered him. Loki turned on his heel to find Anthony behind him with a roguish smirk and an unbuttoned collar. He reached between them, brushing Loki’s chest and Natasha’s arm as he plucked the drink from her hand and made her glare. “So I think _this_ is mine.” He grinned blatantly in the face of Natasha’s scowl and ignored the straw to sip directly from the rim. He smacked his lips when he was done. “Cherry. I’m surprised you’d be so sweet, Nat.”

Turning from her, he caught Loki’s still shocked eyes and grinned brightly. “Congratulations on the case. I’ve been watching the news; nice and fascinating. You sure do know how to look more deadly than the criminals you’re putting away. It’s impressive.”

“Ah,” Loki blinked. “Thank you?”

Anthony clapped his shoulder. “Anytime. Now, I better go see what I’ve missed being late and all. Fashionably, of course. Thanks for the cherry, Lokes.” 

He winked at him before slipping his way between Natasha and Loki, brushing them both and making Loki’s eyes close for a moment as his cologne wafted around them. When he opened them again, Natasha was smirking _far_ too smugly.

“That look is unbecoming,” he'd snapped, trying to hide his discomfort.

Her lips only spread up into a wider display of amusement. “You should have asked for a victory kiss. Bent him down and kissed him like the War was over.”

Loki groaned and felt his hand flex with the desire to do _just that_. He didn’t, of course. He didn’t even look at Anthony. “He has more money than a small country and his own legal team.” Loki shook his head. “The last thing I need is a lawsuit _against_ me.”

Natasha snorted. “Tony wouldn’t sue you. I don’t think he’d sue _anyone_ for kissing him.” She tilted her head, eying him carefully. “But _especially_ not you.”

Loki just shook his head and walked away. He wasn’t getting involved in a circular conversation with Natasha, she was a damn good lawyer and one of the few people he knew who could worm a secret or a confession out of him by accident. He wasn’t going to give her the chance.

Anthony had made his way to the centre of the room, greeting friends and becoming a quick and easy centre of attention. Loki hadn’t intended to go to the bar, but when he saw Thor amongst the people being charmed by Anthony he made a very specific change to his route. He hadn’t... hidden his association with Anthony, but he certainly hadn’t advertised it.

Thor finding out about it would mean Odin and Frigga wouldn’t be far behind. Odin wouldn’t care, he’d know better than to try and gain advantages when Loki would only block him. Frigga though? She would take all of five seconds to remember what Anthony looked like and make connections only a mother could make. Loki could hear the phone call and her soft remarks already; _Tony Stark is very handsome, isn’t he, Loki?_

 _Yes mother, he is_ , he thought bitterly. _And **yes** mother, I have a crush on him. But no mother, it is **not** mutual._

Sighing, he ordered a stronger drink than he’d been having before and although he was tempted to get himself completely _trashed_ , he didn’t trust himself drunk at the moment. Anthony probably wouldn’t blink at hearing one more drunken confession - he was universally adored, infatuations and declarations were probably more than common - but Loki would have to survive the embarrassment and the rejection.

No, sober, gave him a much better chance of _not_ regretting this night. 

It was with that thought in mind that he took a fortifying drink and made his way into the middle of the throng of people. Anthony wasn’t the only one quick to notice him, but he was the only one Loki cared about. Anthony dragged him in to stand beside him and asked for ‘ _all the goss_ ’ on the ‘ _behind the scenes drama_ ’.

Loki had shaken his head but entertained him and the rest of the group on the few things he could divulge. Things soon shifted off him, of course, but that was hardly uncommon with Anthony in the room, but he was always quick to pull someone into the spotlight with him or waiver his right to it to someone else.

He was genuine and kind. He was... far too lovely for Loki to handle sometimes. It was because of that affection that Loki spent the next hour moving his attention to other friends and guests, becoming childishly pleased when Thor foolishly got up on stage and sung terrible karaoke. He managed to avoid singing in lieu of being the ‘guest of honour’, but he was legitimately shocked when Anthony took possession of the stage.

Loki had been leaning against a wall, talking to Bucky but he shifted his attention away from the other and towards the stage, desperately curious to see just _what_ Anthony would sing. “AC/DC,” Bucky theorised. “Or maybe Led Zeppelin, his voice is way too smooth to pull off Thunderstruck.”

“You’ve heard him _sing?_ ” Loki turned to ask, but the question had barely escaped when he heard the guitar riff start.

 _Oh, fuck me_ , he thought and swung his head back to look at the stage. _Placebo_ , the fucker was singing _Placebo_ as if he couldn’t be any more _perfect_.

They were his favourite band, his _nostalgia_ and they had gotten him through the rockier parts of his younger years. Anthony also picked a damn _love song_ and it made Loki want to climb up on the stage and lick into his mouth before he’d even got a word out. It wasn’t even about describing typical love, it was about bruises and broken edges and all the things Loki could believe in as a teen - believe in as an _adult_. Anthony’s voice was honeyed and purred in a way that would follow him to the bedroom tonight and _never_ leave his mind whenever he heard this song in the future.

Anthony was singing and walking around the stage, catching and holding everyone’s attention as he prowled, his whole body a flirtation even as his eyes never fixed on anyone in particular. Loki’s heart was pounding, he knew the lyrics back to front and when Anthony recited, “ _Another love I would abuse_ ,” it was with a smirk that made Loki imagine _all_ the things a playboy might have in his repertoire. “ _No circumstances could excuse_.”

 _I would excuse it_ , Loki thought. _I would light the bed on fire with you and burn to ash among our passion._

He was reaching the first chorus and Loki was loath to take his eyes off Anthony, but he knew he would if Anthony _funnelled_ his absent flirtation with the audience into a single person. Loki would want to know, who, why, _what_ had drawn them to him, but when Anthony reached the first of the repeated lines, he pressed a hand to his chest, “Every _me_ and every you.” His eyes flicked over the crowd, “Every me,” and suddenly they snapped to Loki’s and he _winked_ , “and every _you_. Every _me_ ,” and he drew out the word, hitching the note like the original singer did before his attention was taken away, taking Loki’s _breath_ away with it.

 _Fuck_ , he hissed internally, missing the next few lines as he tried to get control of himself. _Sucker love is known to **swing**_ , he told himself firmly when the lyric came up because _Anthony slept with everyone_. Loki told himself to move away from the wall, to go to the _bathroom_ \- anything to simply _avoid_ the rest of the song, but he was too fixated.

Anthony was giving one of his favourite songs a sexual twist Loki had never felt when performed by the original singer, but oh, this song made Loki _want_ him. He wanted to kiss Anthony against the wall; he wanted to wake up tangled in his expensive bed sheets and wrapped around the other man. He wanted to cup his stubbled cheeks and kiss him slow and soft and _lovingly_.

“ _I serve my head up on a plate_.” Anthony was singing, as if slipping into Loki’s mind and pointing out the pointless nature of his desires.

But he could look, couldn’t he? He could _admire_ , and when he was home alone with too much alcohol in his system he could put on this song and _imagine_.

It brought a certain bitterness with it, that knowledge of impossibility, but it also made him relax back against the wall and admire Anthony for what he was; a handsome, talented man singing a favoured song. 

When Anthony caught his eyes again the second time, he actually allowed himself a smile and Anthony, bless him, _matched_ it. He even seemed slightly more buoyed. 

_Did he sing that for...?_

But Loki slammed the door shut on _that_ thought. He also swallowed thickly at the harsh _thump_ of his heart. _He would have flirted with you if he was attracted_ , he warned himself. _He knows you like this band; he planned this fucking **party** for you. He’s generous, he’s an egotistical ass. It’s not about you anymore than it’s about anyone else he showers affection on._

It calmed him, the rationalisation of Anthony’s actions, and when Anthony finished his performance, Loki joined everyone in applauding. Anthony bowed dramatically and with flourish and Loki shook his head at both himself and the other man.

He also made a direct line for the bar and ordered a very strong shot of alcohol. He needed to be legally drunk to make his masturbatory fantasies something he could live with in the morning.

Loki was so intensely focusing on the wood under his hands that he didn’t notice the approach of someone else until they were right beside him, their side brushing Loki’s and bringing with them the scent of that beautiful cologne that made Loki’s breath catch. He turned his head to look at Anthony’s smiling and slightly sweating form. Anthony looked away only long enough to make a quick order from the barkeep before angling his body and his attention towards Loki again, “So, what did you think?”

 _It was gorgeous_ , flitted through Loki’s mind, so did, _I didn’t know you could sing_ and _I want your mouth_.

Thankfully, he had enough of a filter to only tell Anthony, “It wasn’t terrible.” Unfortunately, he also wasn’t as sober as he’d thought, because he added, “That’s one of my favourite songs.”

He was about to start kicking himself, when Anthony quietly told him, “I know.”

Loki’s eyes flew back, wide and incredulous, but Anthony was _watching_ him, bold but with a smile that was almost... tentative? Was it _tentative?_ Loki’s mouth parted slightly, he didn’t even know what he wanted to say - if he wanted to say anything at all. Anthony was so close that it would only take the closing of a few inches for their lips to touch.

“Antho-” Loki started, shifting slightly forward, moving with _intent_ , but a loud shout of Anthony’s name drowned out his attempt and made him flinch back and look away.

Thor was coming over with three of their drunken friends and they were grabbing Anthony, congratulations spilling from their lips, and with backslaps and loud praising they were pulling him back into centre of the room. Loki had dropped his eyes at first, but when he looked up he found Anthony craning to look over his shoulder at him, something confused and frustrated and... _wanting_ in his eyes.

Loki twisted away, looking blankly at the wall behind the bar and trying to dismiss an impossible _fantasy_ from his mind. _Billionaire playboys don’t kiss boys like you._

_But they don’t buy out karaoke bars when people win cases._

_They don’t sing British alt-rock songs for anyone._

_They don’t admit they **know** it’s someone’s favourite._

_They don’t..._

Anthony’s drink and Loki’s shot arrived in front of him and Loki stared at them for a long moment. _Oh for fucks sake_. Taking the glass, Loki tossed the drink down and winced around the burn. He left Anthony’s drink behind for someone else to find and made his way determinedly towards Anthony’s absently smiling and slightly slumped form.

“Excuse me,” Loki stated when he reached them, batting everyone aside and grabbing Anthony’s arm. He didn’t let Anthony do more than widen his eyes before he was pulling him away from everyone. He did note though, that he would only be getting away with it, if Anthony was letting him.

He moved them to a darker corner of the room and out of hearing distance of any of their friends. It wasn’t what he intended, but somehow he ended up crowding the smaller man against a wall. He didn’t seem to be complaining as he tilted his head back against the brick and held Loki’s eyes.

Loki swallowed and licked his lips. “Did you sing that for me?” Any confidence that might have been in Anthony’s expression drained away and made him look oddly uncertain. _Rejection be damned_ , Loki thought. “Because I _want_ you to have sung that for me.”

It was done slowly, but Anthony’s mouth curved into a soft smile as his hands slowly came up to rest on Loki’s hips. “Yeah,” Anthony told him, “Yeah, I sung that for you.” 

_Oh_ , he thought, before managing to get out. “Good." It felt like the word was tripping on his tongue as his chest warmed and his brain tried to process the information he'd just been given. “That’s... that’s good.”

He was holding Anthony’s gaze and before he could stop himself, he was dipping down and pressing his mouth to Anthony’s, his hands coming to lightly rest on Anthony’s sides. It was soft, chaste almost, as Anthony kissed him back with light pressure and gentle squeezes to his hips.

When Loki pulled back, they just stood staring at each other, both of them looking a little mystified by what had just happened. Anthony’s next exhale sounded shaky as he admitted; “Wasn’t sure if you’d even care. You know, about the song.” He chuckled slightly. “You never seemed all that fond of me.”

This time it was Loki’s turn to laugh, but it was rueful and he ducked his head slightly. “I suppose I didn’t want you to know and be uninterested.”

“Hey,” Anthony’s hand came up and caught his chin, tilting it so that Loki could be faced with the brilliant smile that graced magazines and posters. “The first time we met, I was coming over to flirt with you. I tripped and fucked it up from the beginning, but I kind of like it,” his mouth tipped up to one side, “Now I’m only flirting with you if it’s going to get me more than a night.”

Loki let out an astonished breath. “Are you asking me on a _date_ , Anthony Stark?”

“Yeah,” he answered, no tease, no joking and it made the smile slide off Loki’s face with surprise. Anthony licked his lips. “Yeah. I mean... I know I’m not exactly...” He glanced down at their feet. “I’m not _subtle_ or anything. The world will know who you are and I’ll rock up at your office just to see your face and I’ll _piss you off_ , but I,” Anthony slowly met his gaze. “I get if your life is complicated enough. I can do quiet, I can _try_ , people don’t know we know each other now and-”

Loki bent down again and kissed him, partly to shut him up and mostly because he couldn’t contain his smile and the _need to do it_. He brought his own hand to Anthony’s cheek and stroked his thumb against that beautiful, rough stubble. Pulling back, he opened his eyes and met Anthony’s hazy ones. “I’m free tomorrow evening, and I don’t give a _fuck_ about being subtle.”

Anthony laughed and his smile broke out wide and full of the confidence he _always_ had. The hand on Loki's hip wrapped around and pulled him even closer. He also tilted his head up, inviting another kiss that Loki was hopeless to resist.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Anthony confessed to him when they parted.

Loki though, he was confident by nature and he needed to be in his job. He’d _need_ to be to date an arrogant genius like Anthony Stark.

“I would like to think, Anthony," he told the other in response, "that there would be _many_.”

When Loki caught his mouth this time, it was to smother Anthony’s delighted laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that all cute and sweet and not _highly_ angst-filled? :D
> 
> The song that Tony sings is _Every You Every Me_ by _Placebo_ and is a **brilliant** FrostIron song and the first one that really fit for this universe. Because, well, _I canon Loki as being hella British and a little punk-goth rebelling shit_ in his youth and _YOU CANNOT DISSUADE ME OF THIS._ So, because of that, this happened. Hehe.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the story! And, erm, if you happen to be one of my SYT readers? I AM SORRY. But I am working on it. I'm plotting a _lot_ but the chapter is resisting me until I have things more defined for the future. If it makes you feel any better, at this rate I'll have plotted _every chapter of the story_ before posting the next one. So that should minimize delays? Heh.


End file.
